My Flower
by KSchmidt Is My Spiderman
Summary: BTR is filming the 3rd season of Big Time Rush, while staying off-set at a hotel called The Sandcastle. A girl shows up on one of their days off, and James immediately likes her. Unfortunately, Kendall does too. Kendall/OC James/OC eventual C/OC L/OC
1. A Noodle and a New Girl

"Incoming!" In the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of my best friend running toward us. Everyone ducked. Because, you know, when Carlos yells anything having to do with getting out of his way, you move. Immediately. Or you get trampled. Your choice.

I glanced toward his general direction to see what Carlos was doing this time. I grimaced, he was on roller skates. Heading toward the pool. This will be...erm, interesting. He didn't look like he was planning on stopping, either. I am pretty sure he's going to...

"CARLOS!" the entire population around the pool screamed as he caught air and his body collided with the pool's surface, soaking everyone within a 15 foot distance.

"THAT WAS EPIC!" Carlos yelled, surfacing the pool. Everyone groaned and threw things at him. I went up to him and hit the top of his head with a foam noodle. He shot me daggers before jumping out of the pool, grabbing a noodle and chasing me with it. My other best friends, Logan and James, sat on their poolside chairs and laughed at us.

"You are an amazing help," I managed to say as I whizzed past them.

"We know," they said in unison, watching us as if we were the most entertaining thing since slinkies.

"I hate you both." I scrambled past them again.

They looked at each other and waited for me to pass by again. "We know that too."

They went back to their magazines, casually sipping on their smoothies as if their best friend wasn't trying to kill their other best friend.

Finally James stuck his leg out in front of Carlos, causing him to trip. James, who didn't even look up from his magazine, took another sip of his blueberry smoothie and acted as if he didn't do anything.

I nonchalantly sat on the chair beside Logan which was where I had been before Carlos went and drenched everyone. I seized my strawberry smoothie and put my sunglasses back over my eyes while grabbing my sports magazine. Carlos growled as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"I'm going to go find something somewhere else to do," he stated.

"Good luck with that," James, Logan and I waved him off. As soon as Carlos was gone we burst out laughing.

"That kid is an idiot," James decided, taking another gulp from his smoothie before yelling about a brain freeze.

"How is it that he's older than us?" Logan pondered.

I chuckled. "No idea."

We went back to our magazines and smoothies.

"BRAIN FREEZE!"

"BRAIN FREEZE!" Logan and I mocked, not looking up from our magazines.

"That's not fun-whoa."

"What is it now, James?" Logan asked, reading an article about a new player for his favorite football team.

"Girl!"

"Yeah, there's lots of those. Get used to it." Logan never looked up.

"But she's gorgeous!"

Sighing, we looked at him. "Okay James, what girl are you talking about now?"

He pointed. Logan's jaw dropped. I followed their gazes, and I found the most beautiful creature I've seen in my life. Long, wavy-ish curly hair, piercing blue eyes with a dazzling smile. She looked to be around the age of nineteen or twenty, and about 5'7 in height. She was wearing a blue plaid shirt with skinny white lines and some slivers of silver thrown in. Underneath that was a white shirt that said, "hello friday, i've been waiting for you." and black flare jeans. I looked at her shoes and found that she was wearing black high top converse. In one hand she was carrying a black duffel bag and a purse with different colored music notes all over it. In the other was a black guitar case.

"Whoa." Logan and I mused.

"Told you."

"Dibs!" We all said at the same time.

"Darn it." We looked at each other.

"We need to spend some time away from each other," we stated together.

"This is annoying. I'm going to go get the girl." Logan said.

"What? No way, you got to talk to the new girl last time. I'm truly interested in this one. It's my turn with a new girl." James stated.

Logan thought this over. "Fine. But if she blows James off, she's mine."

James sipped his smoothie before jumping up and giving himself a once over. "How do I look?"

"Eh." I cocked my head to the side.

"Like a girl," Logan stated, picking up James' Sports Illustrated magazine. He looked it over once before throwing it back on James' now empty seat.

"I hate you guys."

"Sure. Now stop standing here talking to us and go get the new girl!" Logan exclaimed, throwing his magazine at him. James caught it and threw it back at Logan, who did this high-pitched squeal because the magazine hit his face.

"Well, that was manly." I said, looking at Logan.

"Now go!" we shooed James off when Logan recovered. He walked away quickly to avoid being target practice. He slowed down his quick pace when he was about 8 feet behind the girl.

"Do you need any help?" Logan and I heard him ask.

"That would be amazing, thank you," the girl said, flashing him her gorgeous smile. James grabbed her duffel bag and introduced himself.

"They call me James," he said, holding out his free hand.

"They call me a lot of things, but Heather is at the top of the list," the girl smiled, shaking his hand with her now free one. This response made Logan, James and me smile

"Where are you from?" James started a conversation as they walked toward the lobby.

I glanced at them sadly before forcing myself to scan over the page I randomly flipped to in my magazine.

"Wait a second, the last time there was a new girl-"

"-James got to talk to her first and they ended up going out. I know," I sighed.

"Then why didn't you argue with James? It's your turn to talk to a new girl."

"Because that the new girl that he went out with broke up with him for her co-star. He's been down lately and I think a nice, pretty new girl will cheer him up."

"You've been down lately too."

"Pfft. No I have not."

Logan looked at me. "Yes you have, Kendall. I can hear you when you sing in the shower."

I reflected on what I had been singing. Yeah, those weren't happy songs.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, my eyes remaining glued to the magazine.

"Why have you been sad?" Logan ignored my last statement.

"I haven't been sad. Slightly depressed, maybe."

"Okay, why?"

"Because James, Carlos and you have had girlfriends within the last five months. I haven't had a girlfriend in around eight months. I guess I'm just depressed with you guys having girls. I don't think a girl has looked my way in at least two months."

"What? This coming from the guy who thinks every girl within a two mile radius has the hots for him?"

"I know, crazy right?"

"Very crazy." Carlos popped up from behind my chair. I was so startled I screamed and fell off the side of my chair. They laughed at me.

"Thanks guys." I said, standing and brushing myself off.

"Sure."

"Hey guys." James plopped down on his seat.

"Any luck?"

"Yeah, we're going to the movies tonight!" he smiled.

"Good for you man." We congratulated him. I sighed.

"So when are we going to meet her?"

"When she finishes unpacking."

"Cool."

"Where'd my smoothie go?" James asked, searching for it. He spied it in Carlos' hands.

"Carlos."

"James."

"You owe me a smoothie."

"You owe me a...a...oh, fine. What flavor?"

"Wild berry."

"I'll be back." Carlos said, trudging toward the smoothie stand.

"We won't miss you."

"Good to know." he said, walking out of hearing range.

"Oh there she is." James waved the new girl, Heather, I believe her name was, over.

She found James and smiled as she walked toward us.

James jumped out of his seat and stood next to her. "Guys, this is Heather. Heather, this is Kendall," he pointed at me. I smiled and waved at her from my seat. "That's Logan, and the hooligan with my smoothie is Carlos," he said. Heather smiled. Carlos came running up to us, two smoothies in hand.

"Dude, the smoothie stand is less than thirty feet away. How did you manage to spill almost half of each smoothie?" Logan asked.

Carlos examined each smoothie. "I don't know." He handed James his smoothie. "Gee thanks." James' words were dripping with sarcasm. Heather laughed.

"You guys remind me of my cousins," she stated.

"Is that a good thing?" Logan inquired.

"So far, yes." We all smiled as Heather giggled. Suddenly something caught her eye and she turned to stare at it.

"ALEX?" she yelled. She looked very surprised.

A tall guy turned to see who called him and gaped back at her. "Heather?"

Heather did a running leap into his arms, and he picked her up and spun her around while she giggled, leaving a brokenhearted James and three irritated best friends.

Why would she lead him on?


	2. Smoothie Cup, Meet Trash Can Or Not

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys (darn you Santa) or Erin Sanders or, well, all I own is th O/Cs and the plot...and well, that's basically it... So, enough with this, let's get to the story! :)**

Heather led the tall boy over, dragging him by his shirt. "Okay guys, this is Alex. Alex this is James, Logan, Kendall, and...um, started with a C..."

"Car-"

"No, no, the only way for me to memorize it is for me to say it. Give me two seconds."

Carlos shrugged, sipping away at his smoothie.

"Car...Carl, Carlos? No...no, oh wait yes, it's Carlos, isn't it?" Carlos nodded. Heather did a fist pump.

"So uh, how do you, uh, know each other?" James asked, his hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, Alex is my cousin," we all let out a sigh of relief, "and he lived with my family back in South Carolina. But he moved to L.A. a few years ago when he was discovered in my other cousin's coffee shop. Now he's going to be all big and famous and stuff."

"South Carolina? That would explain the slight accent." Logan said.

"What? I don't have an accent. To me, it's you guys that have the accent." Heather said.

"Yeah, you guys have the accent. All these people have an accent." Alex declared, gesturing to the people around him.

"Huh? What, no way, it's you with the accent." I said.

"One, I don't agree with you Kendall, and two, OH MY WORD WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR VOICE?" Heather screamed at Alex.

"THEIR ACCENTS RUBBED OFF ON ME!" Alex screamed back. They looked at each other for a moment before cracking up.

"You have to come back to South Carolina, you're getting a stupid-sounding L.A. accent." Heather said to Alex when their laughter died down. Logan, James, Carlos and I did a loud "AHEM."

"You're going to get one too." Alex retorted. Heather looked mortified.

All four of us said "AHEM" again.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean, uh, stupid..I uh, mean that the accent works for you guys, but not for this Southern boy. I'm used to him sounding like he did at home." Heather attempted to fix it.

"Much better." James said, relaxing back into his chair.

"I'll be right back, you want a smoothie, Heather?" Alex inquired.

"Sure. Strawberry, please."

"Okay." Alex said before walking off.

"That's my favorite." I said.

"What?" Heather snapped her head back to look at me.

"Strawberry. It's my favorite smoothie."

Heather gave me her brilliant, almost blinding, absolutely beautiful smile. I was stunned. I'm so glad no one asked me a question, I wouldn't have been able to answer it anyway.

"Great minds think alike," she said, smile unwavering. I melted and tried not to show it.

"You know, whoever came up with smoothies is a genius." Carlos stated, staring at his empty cup.

"Yeah, and they must have really hated chewing." Heather said, giggling.

We all laughed and agreed.

"Here ya go." Alex came back, handing Heather her smoothie. She smiled and thanked him.

"Hey, ain't you guys on that show...erm, Big Time Rush?" Heather asked, as if recognizing us for the first time.

"Yeah, we are." James, Logan and I smiled at her.

"Cool." She turned to Alex.

"You know Natalie is obsessed with their show," she said, taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Big Time Ru- oh yeah, she is. She won't stop talking about it." Alex confirmed, eyeing Heather's smoothie. She noticed, silently handing him her smoothie while rolling her eyes. He did the same, minus the rolling his eyes part.

"Wow, this is good. I'm keepin' this," Heather said, latching onto Alex's smoothie with both hands.

"What? Oh no you ain't, gimmie that." Alex said before play wrestling with Heather for his smoothie. Heather was surprisingly strong, and she has long arms so she managed to keep it out of his reach. Alex gave up with a huff.

"Fine. Keep it. I knew you were going to do that anyway."

"So, have you guys seen our show?" James asked.

"Um, yeah, a couple of times. It's hilarious." Heather said, hastily jerking away when Alex made another lunge for his smoothie. Alex mumbled a curse, grumbling something about Heather stealing his food all the time.

"Don't curse." Heather stated, looking at the three-fourths finished smoothie in her hands.

"Yes, _Mother_." Alex said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Heather rolled her eyes.

James' cell started ringing. He looked at the caller ID, then frowned. "Sorry, gotta take this," he said before walking out of ear-shot.

"What's your favorite episode of our show?" Logan asked.

"Um, probably Big Time Bad Boy."

"Really? Why?" Logan inquired.

"Because Kendall looks oddly hot in eye-liner." she laughed as I turned a deep scarlet. Logan and Carlos laughed at me, while Alex chuckled.

James came back. 'Ello, what's I miss?" he asked, wondering why we were laughing.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. You know, we need to rehearse our lines for the next episode." I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, when are we filming it?" Carlos asked.

"Next week, I believe." Logan said, chunking his empty smoothie cup at the nearest trash can. It missed.

"Haha, you missed, lemme show you how you do it." Carlos said, launching his empty cup in the air. He missed also. "Darn it," he said.

"No, no, THIS, is how you do it." James said, before demonstrating on how to NOT make it in the trash can.

"Yeah yeah, watch and learn." I said. I threw the cup toward the trash can, making an annoyed face when it didn't go in.

Heather and Alex looked at each other. "What were we supposed to learn again?" Heather teased, smiling at me.

"Har. Har." I said.

"Okay, I've got to try this." Alex said. He hurled his (Heather's) cup toward the trash can. It missed, and he cursed. Heather slapped his arm. "I said no cursing. Strict rule. You curse, you get slapped and/or punched. That goes for the four of you too. Got it?" she said, staring us down. We all nodded obediently.

"Now, watch the master, boys." We snickered. "If we can't make it, what makes you think that you will?" Alex laughed.

She shrugged. She launched her empty cup in the air, and our jaws hit the ground when the cup hit the rim of the trash can and bounced in. We gaped open-mouthed at her.

"Alex, you have seem to forgotten that you boys always chose ME for quarter back when we played football back home." She flipped her hair over her shoulders in triumph.

"Alright, girl power," a girl's voice said. We turned to see Erin, our co-star who plays Camille on the show.

Heather and Erin high-fived as Erin sat down next to Heather.

"I'm Erin." she introduced herself.

"Heather." Heather said, bringing out that dazzling smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Hey guys." Erin acknowledged us. We mumbled 'Hi's' and 'Hello's'.

"Are these boys causing you trouble?" Erin asked playfully.

"No, they are actually quite entertaining." Heather said.

"Yeah, it's never boring around them." Erin agreed as they both laughed.

"I'm Alex." Alex said, holding out a hand for Erin.

"Erin. Nice to meet you," she smiled at him, shaking his hand.

"Same," Alex said, smiling back at her.

Heather looked at him. I'm not sure what her face meant, but I'm pretty sure it was a: I-know-that-face-you-like-her-and-I'm-gonna-help-you-whether-you-like-it-or-not face.

"So, we need to work on that script. You guys wanna rehearse with me? Katelyn's on her way." Erin said.

We all agreed. "So, rehearse in our apartment?" James asked.

"Sure. See you two later." Erin said, giving Heather a hug and Alex one of her smiles.

"See ya." Heather said. Alex just smiled. Heather poked him.

"Uh, yeah, see ya around." Alex managed.

The five of us walked up to our apartment, and I'm pretty sure all four guys looked back at heather at least once. I'm pretty sure Erin sneaked a peak at Alex too.

Well, our lives are about to get interesting.


	3. Jam Session

It's been two weeks since we've seen Heather and Alex. James and Heather did go to the movies, and she told him she had a good time. But she didn't let him kiss her, which James was bummed about. Within the past two weeks I've had time convince myself that I didn't have a crush on Heather, and that I am perfectly fine with James having her.

Lie.

But I'm going to deal with it.

Because she is 70% of what James talks about. The other 30% is made up of: (10%) his love for steak, another (10%) is complaining and arguing with us about stupid things. The other ten percent? Yeah, that's his *funny* jokes.

Anyway, James forgot to get her number, idiot, so we…ahem, he, doesn't have any way to contact her.

Currently, we are getting ready to go to the pool.

I love pools.

Seriously, the best thing since sliced bread.

"I'm wondering if I should wear my speedo."

"Oh good night, please don't."

"I'm with Logan. I don't want to see more of you than I already have."

"I would rather not be scarred today," I shouted, not looking away from my iPhone.

"Fine." James pouted.

Fifteen minutes later:

"Are you guys sure?"

"YES!"

He paused.

"Really?" We groaned.

I sighed as I got up, went into his room and grabbed his swimming trunks. I threw them at his face while walking out of the room.

"Fine. I'll wear these then," he stated.

"If you don't change in five minutes, I'm leaving you," I called as he shut his door. I shook my head as a thought dawned on me. "Why didn't we leave him twenty minutes ago?" I asked Carlos and Logan. They smacked their foreheads before standing up. Logan jumped over the couch in haste to get to the door. Carlos, on the other hand, glared after him. "I just vacuumed that!" he yelled, his clean freak side showing.

"Sorry!" Logan yelled back, scrambling his way down the hall. Carlos just growled, following him. I shook my head at them before taking off so fast I thought I took flight, knocking Carlos to the ground with an, "Oof!" He flipped me off angrily while I just laughed. He stood up and brushed himself off while I rounded the corner in the hallway. Catching up with Logan is no easy feat, but I managed to just before he got to the elevator. I punched the down button and whooped in celebration. Logan slowed his pace to jog and rolled his eyes. This was an immature game that we have always played, and it never gets old.

"Idiot."

I just grinned.

When we finally got down to the pool, we looked around before our mouths dropped. There was Heather. She was reading a book while stretched out on a lounge chair in a black bikini.

"Hey, what are you guys staring at?" James jogged up behind us. We jumped.

"Heather," Logan answered, not moving his gaze. James strained his neck to see, right before his jaw hit the ground.

Logan decided to be his usual flirty self and wolf-whistled at Heather. James Gibbs slapped him. (A.N. You guys watch NCIS, right? Right. Then you know what a Gibbs slap is.)

Heather looked up, her eyes squinting angrily trying to find the source of the whistle. Her face lit up when she saw us.

"Hey guys!" she smiled, waving us over. I walked to sit on the chair to her left, while Logan and Carlos sat on the one to her right. James decided to give her no personal space and sat up against her bent legs, smiling at her.

"So, who whistled at me?" Heather asked, staring us all down. I threw my hands up beside my head in an 'I'm innocent.' expression. James shook his head, while Carlos decided to give him away (probably for stepping on his clean couch), and pointed straight to Logan, who was smirking at the ground.

Heather rolled her eyes before punching Logan's knee playfully. He chuckled, looking at her. She turned to James.

"So, I don't have your number," she stated. James's eyebrow raised. "Isn't the guy supposed to ask for the girl's number?"

"Well, yes, I am pretty old-fashioned and I like the guy asking me out and stuff, but I did not ask a question. It was a simple statement."

"Oh, okay," was all he said.

Heather sighed and turned to me. "Is he normally this difficult and ignorant, or am I getting special treatment?" She raised an eyebrow and blinked at me, slightly annoyed.

"Dude, if you don't ask for her number, I will," I said.

"She wouldn't give it to you," James stated with confidence.

"Try me," Heather said, shocking all of us. She raised an eyebrow at James.

"Okay; okay, may I have your number?" James asked.

She held out her hand. James looked confused until Heather said, "Phone." Quickly, he gave it to her.

After 30 seconds, she gave it back, with a triumphant look on her face. James mirrored the expression. I looked down, hiding what I was feeling.

"You play any instruments?" Carlos popped out with a question unexpectedly.

"Recorder, violin, and guitar."

I perked up. "Guitar?"

"Since I was ten," she confirmed.

"How many guitars do you own? Any big name brands?" I asked.

"Um, an acoustic Gibson, and an electric acoustic JBP. Then there's my first one, which was cheap, I think it's a Lyon. You play?" She turned her attention back to me.

"Yeah. All the time. What kind of Gibson?"

She smirked. "J-45."

My mouth dropped. "Well, then," I started after I had gotten over the initial shock of her owning one of the best guitars known to man (especially since that type isn't made anymore), "we'll have to have a jam session soon."

She smiled.

"Sure."


End file.
